ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuho Ryu
Ryuho is a member of HOLY. Personality Ryuho cares most about insuring order, which leads him to sound cold and often being alone. History Born and raised in the Lost Ground, Ryuho lived the first years of his life in a cautious but generally good-natured manner. Born into high society, he was to become the heir to the vast Ryu fortune his family had built after the Uprising. However, fate would deal him a series of cruel curve balls. First, Ryuho discovers that he is an Alter User. When pressed about the matter by a young Mimori Kiryu, he inadvertently Alters and creates a small piece of stone (Mimori eventually keeps the stone and makes it into a pendant). He becomes reluctant to be around other people because he realizes he's different. Then, six years ago, tragedy strikes. A mysterious Alter, possessing a white left arm and a black right arm, rampages through the city. In the process, his mother and his dog are killed. In rage and frustration, Ryuho summons his Alter power and creates the Alter that will follow him for the rest of his life: Zetsuei. He soon joins the recently-formed Alter User unit known as HOLY and gains a reputation as the strongest and most ruthless of the Native Hunters. Synopsis Ryuho is the HOLY Member initially dispatched to capture Kazuma Ranma and Ryoga. At this time, he swiftly defeats Kazuma with little effort, but Ranma proved to be far more formidable and if he wasn't being powered up by his Alter he would have been immediately knocked out. Even Ranma couldn’t keep up when Ryuho focused his full attention on he and was quickly tied up. This prompted Ryoga to join the fight whose strength and durability combined with his Iron Cloth technique forced Ryuho to unseal his alters original power. Kazuma who tried to rejoin the fight was immediately knocked out and it started to rain before Ryoga could free Ranma. Ranma assured Ryuho that the fight wasn’t over. Ryuho changed his approach when Ranma was able to defeat The Dars addressing him by his name instead of the classification given. He tried to convince her to join HOLY, but she refused disgusted by their authoritarian nature. He realized that Ranma was stronger then they initially though when he disappeared, but was forced to run off when Ryoga attacked the building. He came across Kazuma instead who was able to escape with the help of Ranma who followed them. They realized that Nabiki was there when she blocked Elian’s surveillance. She and Tachibana were ordered to search for Ranma and Kazuma while Ryuho went after Ryoga. When he found him he was surprised by how strong Ryoga was which he why he refused to believe he wasn’t an Alter. He was about to unleash Zetsuei Stage 2 when he was hit Haku Dato Shin Shō. Since Ryuho had nowhere near Ranma or Ryoga’s training the attack was described as if he was hit by an automobile at full speed, and if it wasn’t for Scheris finding him he would have died. He came to, to Mimori and Scheris watching over him. They were informed by Zigmar that due to the escape that National Defense Force had been called in to contain the Alter User threat Ryuho refused bed rest and joined Tachibana and Scheris on their next assignment despite thinking it was a trap. They ended up finding Naomi Tofu and after calming the distressed girl down they brought her back to the HOLD's private hospital where they identified her and contacted Tofu. Ryuho was disgusted by what Naomi was subjected to wondering what kind of people could do such a thing. He later joined the raid against an Underground City that holds Alter Arena Fights. This prompted are argument with Mimori both telling the other they shouldn’t be there. Abilities Ryuho is an Alter User and his alter, Zetsuei, is named after his deceased, childhood doberman, which he had used as material to first form it. Zetsuei Stage 1 Zetsuei Stage 1: At stage one, Zetsuei in its sealed form appears as a black-and-white, humanoid figure, with its arms bound together in a crossed position by the tight cloth around its shoulders. Around its face is a large, metal plate, usually obscuring half of its face. There are a pair of purple, metal hinges around Zetsuei's waist, while the purple boundaries around the cloth extend outwards from Zetsuei's body to form two purple, razor-sharp, ribbon-like appendages that can stretch to any length desired and cut like blades. Zetsuei typically manipulates the structure of the ribbon tips to form sharp spear-heads to maximize potency against individuals. In the manga the number of ribbons it can generate are well into the tens in quantity Zetsuei Stage 2 Zetsuei Stage 2: The true manifestation of Ryuhou's "Alter". As referenced before, the "Stage 1" form of Zetsuei is actually a suppression of the "Alter"'s original power; when Ryuhou decides to release its seal, it reverts back into this form. His form changes to resemble a lamia (or a naga to be accurate), with greatly increased speed and power. This stage also has two rocket arms, and two regular arms. Standing well above Ryuhou himself in height, "Stage 2" Zetsuei has a physical appearance not unlike that of a nāga: a vaguely humanoid head and torso, with a lack of legs and a serpentine form from the waist downwards (the upper and lower halves of Zetsuei are separate, but close enough to give the impression that it is whole). The black-and-white "bodysuit" of the sealed form has disappeared and is replaced by a distinctly, mechanical structure, with a curious, large eye in its chest region (a deep, green pupil in a yellow sclera) and purple metal extensions jutting out of its shoulders and its waist. A pair of detachable rocket-like appendages are attached to the upper arms, facing downwards and towards the back. The pair of ribbon-based appendages are still retained for "Stage 2" Zetsuei, with their location now extending from around Zetsuei's head. *'Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu (Crouching Dragon)': The rocket-limb on the right-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei detaches itself from the body and flies straight towards the opponent, colliding and delivering a powerful strike on impact. *'Vigorous Left Fist, Garyu (Bowing Dragon)': Effectively the same as "Vigorous Right Fist, Fukuryu", except positioned on the left-hand side of "Stage 2" Zetsuei. *'Raitsujin': "Stage 2 Zetsuei" twists its two ribbons together into an enlongated spear, boosting their offensive power even further. Category:Gray Skies